


Displeasure

by blerdxlines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Humiliation, Licking, Masturbation, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Sexual Frustration, Swearing, Sweat, To Listen, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Hanzo does not enjoy the act of sex. It's far too intimate, too messy, too sweaty, for his liking.Some believe, perhaps he just hasn't met the right one?Perhaps he hasn't. But he's found you. And you'll do just fine.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Displeasure

You anxiously rolled your hips against your fingers. A trembling excitement fluttering in your belly, as you felt a familiar coolness wash over you before suddenly you were tossing your head back, rubbing furiously as you breathed out the most rabid moans yet.

Just before you reached your precipice you made eye contact, unmistakably meeting his disapprovingly cool stare across the room. There he sat, leg crossed over the other, his gloved fist clenched against his tight jaw as he glared back. He didn't look away, didn't blink, didn't move at all from his casually reclined position. He simply maintained a look of borderline ire as his brows furrowed in what you could only imagine as impassioned hatred. That was all it took to push you over the edge, leaving you craving his contact.

Luckily Hanzo was going to give that to you.

He stood up abruptly, sending his chair sliding into the wall as he began arduously removing his solid gold cufflinks, followed by rolling his sleeves up to his elbows a tell tale sign of his intentions. He slowly approached, taking far too many steps when a swift stride would've done just fine. You didn't make eye contact as he looked upon you but you could already see it-- the hungry way he examined your nude body, the goosebumps that the chill of his presence brought across your skin. 

"What did I tell you about looking at me while you masturbate?"

You knew better than to offer an honest response. Hanzo was not in the mood to deal with brats and had the house had good enough acoustics, he'd have left you to finish off all by yourself.

He secured his gloves, the snapping of the latex band against his wrist made you tremble, oddly enough he did not remove his watch.

You hadn't the sense to remove your hand covering your vulva as he approached, swiftly batting it away before running his index finger up the seam of your lips. He pulled away only to be greeted with a look of disappointment now.

"You're so wet." He sighed, a short shake of his head before he spread your thighs further with one hand. "Always so messy. It's ridiculous." The other hand massaged over your labia. You whimpered in protest but were met only with the soft brush of his fingers against your clit, working tiny, incidental circles into the nub, his hate-filled stare warming your skin.

"It's unbecoming of a woman to produce this much." His fingers rubbed over your hole, gently prodding before pushing inside. "Exhibit some control. Learn to show some restraint with your filthy thoughts."

Hanzo didn't waste his time easing you into it. His strokes started deep and agonizingly slow as he pushed and pulled deep inside of you. Immediately the whimpers flowed as you gripped the bed sheets beneath you, biting your lips shut. "Speak." Hanzo grunted as he continued his slow torture.

" _Fast-er_." You choked out. " _Faster, please."_

Hanzo scoffed, pulling his finger free, admiring the way his glove glistened in the light cast from the evening moon.

His eyes, like a sharp blade, grazed over your bare skin. He examined the way your chest rose and fell, glistening with sweat, pooling there before rolling down the side of your neck.

Your face was dotted with sweat, your previously half lidded expression stretched long with excitement. Hanzo, never one to get too messy, too intimate, felt a growing urge to fulfill. He removed his hand and began undoing the top buttons of his collar. All suave cast aside, he loosened his tie from his neck before tugging it off and hastily tossing it to the floor.

Usually so meticulous with how he treated his things, his actions began to worry you. "Hanzo--" "You've disappointed me, again." He started.

"Behaving so salaciously in front of myself. This is unacceptable. I'll have to punish you severely for that."

Without another word spoken, he raised his hands, pulling off the platinum Rolex that adorned his wrist and tossing it to the bed before resting his freehand on your stomach, and you filled with anticipation.


End file.
